As high performance computing (“HPC”) systems have gotten more powerful, physical constraints and density requirements are driving many aspects of the high-density clustered computer configuration. Effective supercomputing architectures must simultaneously enable the latest technologies while providing maximum flexibility in terms of interconnect, power, and cooling. Standard blade and cooling configurations, however, are unable to adequately handle the scale and density requirements currently demanded for high-density clusters. Thus, new compute blade designs are needed to accommodate the physical and performance density requirements in demanding high-density clustered computer installations.